


Birthday surprise

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean surprises Viggo on his birthday and then gets a bit of a surprise in return ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday surprise

"I still can't quite believe you came over," Viggo murmurs, stretching his arms above his head with a sigh. "All that way without a word in advance. I might not have even been here."

"I didn't tell you I was coming because it was a bloody surprise," Sean mutters, lifting his head from between Viggo's thighs. "So if I'd told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise. Anyway, I'm beginning to wonder if you really _are_ here. I mean, what does a bloke have to do to get a moan or a whimper in this place?"

"Hey!" Viggo lifts his head. "It might have escaped your notice, but I'm as hard as a rock. And didn't I moan and whimper enough for you last night?" 

Sean pouts. "Aye, you did. But that was last night, Viggo - and this - here and now - is this morning."

Sean's indignant, pouting face is just glorious and Viggo struggles not to laugh, a struggle that doesn't go un-noticed by his lover, judging by the sudden tightened grip of his cock. "Oh, christ," Viggo breathes, his eyes closing. 

Sean looks down and smiles as the hard flesh in his grip swells even further. Viggo really was so beautifully responsive... "Seems you're beginning to get the idea," he purrs, licking his lips as he stares down at his prize. "But I want more, Viggo; lots more. So tell me what else I can do."

Viggo struggles up onto his elbows. "Okay... So suck me really hard, then hum happy birthday round my cock," he suggests with a breathless smile. "I reckon that'd do the trick.."

Sean just stares and then gulps. _Fucking hell..._ And a few minutes later, to their shared delight and with the tune near pitch perfect, it most certainly did...


End file.
